


Давайте держаться вместе

by Переводчик_сдох (Lena013)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Resurrection, Romance, Sad Merlin (Merlin), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B4%D1%87%D0%B8%D0%BA_%D1%81%D0%B4%D0%BE%D1%85
Summary: Азирафаил привык к мысли о встрече с человеком один раз, а затем никогда не видеть его снова из-за жестокой судьбы смерти, но когда он видит человека несколько раз за столетия, он становится любопытным. Человек, которого он находит - это бессмертный сломленный чародей, ожидающий, когда кое-кто вернётся, и Азирафаил слишком счастлив, чтобы предложить добрую улыбку на всю оставшуюся вечность.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 9





	Давайте держаться вместе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let Us Cling Together As The Years Go By](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333489) by [TheGameIsOn_Geronimo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGameIsOn_Geronimo/pseuds/TheGameIsOn_Geronimo). 



Когда Азирафаил впервые встречается с ним, это не кажется чем-то особенным. Он оттолкнул с дороги худощавого чёрноволосого молодого человека, который явно делал обход для придворного врача. Их глаза встречаются на долю секунды, и всё, о чём Азирафаил может думать, _о том, что тот немного умнее остальных._ И это действительно так. Каждый человек излучает вокруг себя смутную ауру, сама ткань жизни струится по венам, и всё же этот мальчик мерцает даже под палящим летним солнцем. Азирафаил смотрит на его удаляющуюся спину, медленный завиток любопытства разворачивается внутри него — мальчик чувствуется _могущественным и старым,_ и Азирафаил просто не может не запомнить его. Он вытряхивает себя из задумчивости, покупает травы, которые нужны, и слегка подталкивает листья, разложенные в стойле, чтобы они оставались подольше свежими.

* * *

Когда Азирафаил снова видит этого человека, он начинает сомневаться в своём зрении. Видите ли, жизнь более чем в четыре тысячи лет заставляет вас привыкнуть видеть человека один раз, а затем никогда не видеть его снова из-за жестокого, безжалостного колеса смертности. Есть только один человек, которого он может ожидать видеть постоянно, независимо от того, сколько лет отделяют их встречи. И всё же, этот человек мог быть вторым.

Азирафаил просматривает одежду, выставленную на витрине в маленьком магазинчике, спокойно заставляя своё новое изобретение, «карманов», вшиваться в туники, когда дверь распахивается, чтобы впустить внутрь молодого человека, что подходит к прилавку и просит хлеба. Первое, что приходит в голову Азирафаилу — то, что он выглядит _ужасно:_ запавшие глаза, бледная кожа, грязная одежда. Он выглядит так, как будто потерял всё, и едва цепляется за своё здравомыслие. Сердце Азирафаила мгновенно переполняется сочувствием.

Второе, о чём он думает — _это «подождите, не тот ли это мальчик из Камелота?!»_ Он прищуривается, уходит ещё дальше в глубь магазина и всматривается сквозь развешанную одежду. Он никак не может им быть — пытается оправдаться ангел — Азирафаил последний раз был в Камелоте более ста лет назад, проведя прекрасный отпуск под средиземноморским солнцем в промежуточные годы, и любой нормальный человек давно бы умер. Это должно быть хитро похожее подобие или прямой потомок. Однако, небольшая дрожь _силы_ в воздухе, а также воспоминание об ауре этого человека из далёкого прошлого, заставляет его думать, что, возможно, это _не_ обычный человек.

Азирафаил проводит примерно минуту, внутренне паникуя и заламывая руки, а затем решает, что если будет стоять здесь ещё немного, то опоздает. Он подходит к прилавку, а чёрноволосый мужчина кладёт в дорожный мешок аккуратно завёрнутую буханку хлеба и покупает у торговца большой кувшин вина. Он одаривает своего товарища-клиента дружелюбной улыбкой и получает в ответ лишь слегка растерянный, душераздирающий взгляд. Он бредёт прочь из магазина, оглядываясь назад, пока топает по улице, и как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как молодой человек исчезает в лесу, а его одежда чудесным образом зашивается.

* * *

— Сегодня я видел кое-кого, кого, кажется, видел больше ста лет назад, — он решает, что не стоит ходить вокруг да около с этой темой, и просто объявляет об этом напрямую.

Его спутник запинается с кувшином вина на полпути ко рту, усмехается и говорит:

— Не будь смешон, ангел. Но это невозможно, — затем он делает большой глоток и протягивает его ангелу, стоящему рядом с ним.

Азирафаил вздыхает, теребя пальцами бутылку, лежащую у него на коленях.

— Признаю, что это сложно, но я знаю, что видел.

Кроули лениво поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, а не на прекрасный вид на озеро, который они наблюдают.

— Вероятно, то был просто человек, который выглядит похожим на кого-то, кого ты видел раньше. Сейчас этих людей так много, что они все начинают выглядеть похожими.

Азирафаил напевает что-то невнятное, и Кроули громко стонет:

— Хорошо, — успокаивает он, — как он выглядел?

Ангел беспомощно пожимает плечами.

— Он выглядел грустным, — это всё, что он правда может сказать. Те печальные глаза преследовали его весь день, и он не может выкинуть их из головы.

Кроули снова стонет, запрокидывая голову назад.

— Ух, ты и твои грустные маленькие беспомощные люди. Что я говорил, ангел? Ты не можешь помочь всем, кого встречаешь! — он выхватывает бутылку из рук Азирафаила и осушает её.

— Я знаю, дорогой мой, — говорит он тихо, — но должен попытаться.

* * *

Азирафаил не видел его уже около пятисот лет, когда все в Англии заговорили на странном новом языке, принесённом норманнами, ему пришлось учить _очень_ сильные слова с новым королём относительно убийства архиепископа Кентерберийского. Он точно не искал этого человека, как такового, просто держал смутный взгляд, наблюдая, как мир и люди поворачиваются и меняются вокруг него.

Он был на королевском пиру, чтобы попробовать какой-то смехотворно дорогой сыр (к которому он пристрастился около двухсот лет назад), когда мужчина вошёл в комнату в одежде слуги, и Азирафаил быстро пролил вино, которое он потягивал весь вечер, вниз по груди от удивления. Его удушье и бормотание привлекают внимание окружающих дворян, но он замечает только вспышку голубого взгляда, устремлённого на него с другого конца каменного пола.

Он встаёт, бормоча извинения, и уходит из банкетного зала, сворачивая в каменные коридоры, а затем прислоняется к стене, чтобы перевести дыхание. Как только сердце, которое, на самом деле, не нуждалось в том, чтобы биться, но, кажется, пыталось выполнить своё предназначение с большим удовольствием, перестало колотиться, он начинает осознавать приближающиеся шаги. Подняв глаза, он видит из-за угла чёрноволосого мужчину, и Азирафаил понимает, что не ошибся, как предположил Кроули, это был тот же самый человек, которого он видел столетия назад. Те же волосы, те же глаза, та же _сила,_ та же _печаль._

Азирафаил выпрямляется у стены и слегка улыбается мужчине.

— Привет, дорогой мой, — говорит он тихо.

Мужчина хмуро смотрит на него, слегка склонив голову набок в замешательстве.

— Разве я вас знаю? — спрашивает он.

— Мы виделись пару раз, — Азирафаил сияет, протягивая руку. — Меня зовут Азирафаил. Я — ангел.

Одна из бровей мужчины недоверчиво приподнимается к линии волос, но он принимает руку и крепко пожимает.

— Я Мерлин, — произносит он, а потом слегка улыбается, — ангел, правда?

Азирафаил энергично кивает.

— О, да! — восклицает он. — И я должен сказать, Мерлин, прекрасно, наконец, официально представиться; то есть, я видел тебя много где, и сначала просто не мог понять, что ты можешь быть тем же самым человеком, но только посмотри на тебя — ты определённо тот же самый человек, которого я впервые увидел в Камелоте.

Мерлин слегка шаркает ногами, глядя в пол, будто в замешательстве. Он протягивает руку и потирает затылок, снова поднимая глаза на Азирафаила, с самоуничижительной улыбкой произнося:

— Да, я вроде как бессмертен, — бормочет он.

— О мой дорогой мальчик, — отвечает Азирафаил, слегка взмахивая руками, как будто он хочет притянуть мужчину ближе, но не уверен, что его прикосновение будет приветствоваться, — я знаю, каково это — я здесь уже пять тысяч лет.

Мерлин удивлённо смотрит на него.

— Правда? — спрашивает он, и в его глазах внезапно вспыхивает интерес. — Ого, это невероятно.

Азирафаил слегка надулся.

— Ангел, дорогой мой, — напоминает он ему, — это моя работа: быть здесь вечно.

Так же быстро, как это произошло, свет исчезает из глаз Мерлина, и внезапно он снова выглядит застенчивым, маленьким и убитым горем. Он слегка теребит руки перед собой, прикусывает губу и спрашивает:

— Как ты справляешься?

Сердце Азирафаила разрывается от этого невинного вопроса, наслоённого болью, возрастом и безнадёжностью. Он хочет заключить Мерлина в объятия, сказать ему, что всё будет хорошо, но для бессмертных существ, которыми они являются, эти удобства едва ли что-то значат.

Он слегка вздыхает, опустив плечи, и решает быть честным.

— Это трудно, — отвечает он, и Мерлин так быстро встречает его взгляд, что кажется, будто этот человек сам себя ударил. Азирафаил пристально смотрит на него и продолжает. — Это трудно, — повторяет он, — но я здесь, чтобы увидеть, как меняется мир. Чтобы увидеть вещи, которые кажутся, что должны быть навсегда разрушены и уничтожены. Трудно увидеть концовки человеческих историй. Быть в начале, а также увидеть конец. Трудно идти по миру всё время ни с кем, — он снова вздыхает. — Помогает иметь что-то постоянное. Что-то, на что можно положиться; что-то, что, вероятно, всегда будет рядом, — он не говорит, что знает демона, который пал с Небес, и всё же уверен, что в его демоне есть ещё какая-то доброта. Он не говорит, что неохотно ждёт следующего раза, когда они столкнутся друг с другом. Он не говорит, что эти чувства пугают его.

Мерлин медленно кивает, переваривая услышанное, и слегка улыбается.

— Это имеет смысл, — решает он. Молодой человек оглядывается назад, туда, откуда доносились звуки банкета, и снова смотрит на Азирафаила. Теперь в его глазах есть намёк на озорство, свет, который, кажется, снова зажигается в их глубине, и он ухмыляется, говоря, — ёще один вопрос: у тебя есть крылья?

Азирафаил возмущённо раскрывает рот.

— Ну конечно же! — восклицает он, а Мерлин откидывает голову назад и смеётся, когда Азирафаил понимает, что это была шутка, то фыркает. Мерлин улыбается ему, говорит «спасибо», а затем возвращается к своим обязанностям, в то время как Азирафаил чувствует, как в его сердце расцветает тёплая нежность.

* * *

Как только они встретились по-настоящему, кажется, что судьба делает это так, чтобы они продолжают натыкаться друг на друга. Промежутки могут варьироваться от десятилетий до лет и всего лишь месяцев, и кажется, что они видят друг друга невероятно часто по сравнению с веками, когда не знали друг друга.

Иногда они только обмениваются улыбками и молчанием, иногда обмениваются несколькими словами приветствия. Иногда проводят весь день вместе, бродя по новым городам или по холмистой сельской местности.

Азирафаил много раз натыкается на Мерлина на разных рынках, ходит с ним по шёлковому пути в Азию, позволяет вытащить стул из-под стола в таверне после озорной усмешки и невинного: «Здесь кто-нибудь сидит?» — они встречаются на поле боя, как на одной, так и противоположной стороне. В конце концов, они остаются на некоторое время в одной деревне, и Азирафаил тайно помогает посевам Мерлина расти быстрее, хотя он думает, что Мерлин, вероятно, достаточно хорошо справлялся сам.

Они рассказывают о том, что видели, о местах, где побывали. Азирафаил говорит о Дуге, и о Вавилонской башне, и о Райском Саде. Он рассказывает о встрече с Вильгельмом Завоевателем, Юлием Цезарем и королевой Елизаветой Первой. Он также упоминает о коварном демоне, с которым он постоянно пересекается, и если его губы изгибаются в мягкой улыбке, когда он говорит о нём, ну, есть только Мерлин, чтобы судить его.

Мерлин в ответ рассказывает ему о путешествии в Стоунхендж, видя Святую Землю, и путешествуя через весь юг в Африку. Он рассказывает ему о сражении в битве при Босворте, о встрече с Уильямом Шекспиром и о путешествии с Ричардом Львиное Сердце. Затем он рассказывает истории о смелых рыцарях в Камелоте и храбром короле, которому он следовал в течение многих лет, а затем потерял. Его голос часто ломается в последних историях, и Азирафаил учится не давить. Он предлагает молчаливый комфорт, мягкое плечо, на которое можно опереться, добрый голос, чтобы сменить тему и пожаловаться на новейшие моды, которые появляются среди людей.

Именно в этих разговорах Мерлин также рассказывает ему о своей магии, и всё встаёт на свои места для Азирафаила. Мерлин чувствуется таким же старым, как Земля, и его сила грохочет в скале. Его магия исходит от самой природы, и это Азирафаил может чувствовать, когда он находится рядом. Когда Мерлин щёлкает пальцами и выпускает из сложенных чашечкой ладоней голубую бабочку, Азирафаил улыбается ему и воскрешает шмеля, борющегося на летнем солнце. Мерлин смотрит на него со скрытым благоговением и облегчением, а Азирафаил смотрит на него с пониманием. Он счастлив взять этот секрет Мерлина и сохранить его в безопасности. Он с радостью поможет взвалить на свои плечи это бремя. В этот момент он понимает, что является константой Мерлина. И он этим гордится.

* * *

Кроули, наконец, встречает Мерлина в семнадцатом веке, прежде чем быстро обидеться и уснуть на протяжении всего восемнадцатого века. Дело в том, что Кроули никогда не верил, что Мерлин _действительно_ существует. Каждый раз, когда Азирафаил заводил с ним разговор, Кроули бросал на него встревоженные взгляды из-под солнцезащитных очков и хмурился, словно боялся, что Азирафаила ударили по голове и повредили мозг. Кроули не верил, что человек может прожить века, и уж тем более не верил, что Азирафаилу удалось найти его и подружиться с ним.

Поэтому, когда Кроули сталкивается с чёрными волосами, голубыми глазами и надёжным шейным платком Мерлина, когда он и Азирафаил сталкиваются с ним в лондонском пабе, он хватает у мира несколько минут, чтобы глупо моргнуть и заново переоценить всё своё существование. Азирафаил игнорирует этот кризис, когда притягивает Мерлина в добродушное объятие и широко улыбается, говоря:

— Дорогой мой, как давно не виделись!

Мерлин хлопает его по спине, широко улыбаясь, отвечая.

— Зира! Рад тебя видеть! Ты хорошо выглядишь!

Это, кажется, выводит Кроули из оцепенения, когда он поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Мерлина с поднятыми бровями, и шипит:

— Зира? — с оскалёнными зубами.

Наконец Мерлин, кажется, замечает его присутствие и смотрит на демона, слегка моргая от удивления.

— Э-э, да? — неуверенно спрашивает он. — Зира — сокращение от Азирафаила? — объясняет медленно, как будто боится, что переступает границу, о существовании которой даже не подозревает.

— Я знаю это, человек! — Кроули щёлкает зубами. — Я просто хочу знать, зачем ты его используешь.

— Кроули, дорогой, всё в порядке, — успокаивает его ангел, легонько кладя руку на плечо Кроули, хотя тот должен знать, что это не так. — Это Мерлин, — продолжает ангел, указывая на человека, о котором идёт речь и который осторожно машет рукой, — он может называть меня, как ему угодно.

— Да, — шипит Кроули, и в его голосе слышится змеиное шипение, — но я тот, кто зовёт тебя «Зирой», ангел.

Мерлин слегка приподнимает брови, и в его глазах пляшут веселые огоньки.

— А, — говорит он, — ты, должно быть, тот самый мерзкий тип, известный как Кроули.

Когда Кроули почти рычит в ответ, человек умиротворяюще поднимает руки и говорит:

— Его слова не мои! — пока указываешь на Азирафаила.

Азирафаил пыхтит.

— Вы двое, право! Перестаньте подразнивать друг друга. Давайте выпьем и сядем.

Мерлин пожимает плечами и поворачивается к бару, в то время как Кроули сердито смотрит и садится так близко к Азирафаилу на скамейке, что почти сидит у него на коленях. Азирафаил бросает на него раздражённый взгляд, в то время как Мерлин приносит напитки, и пускай его брови снова поднимаются, когда он видит, как те рассаживаются. Кроули упрямо молчит весь остаток ночи.

* * *

Дело не в том, что Мерлин и Кроули недолюбливают друг друга, а в том, что Кроули очень привык быть единственным другом Азирафаила за последние шесть тысяч лет, и вдруг кто-то ещё пытается наступить ему на пятки. Всякий раз, когда Мерлин появляется рядом с Азирафаилом, его собственнические инстинкты взлетают до пресловутых небес, и ему становится намного труднее не опираться на плечо Азирафаила, или не обвиваться вокруг чужих колен, или не держать чужую руку очень-очень крепко. Он часто смотрит на Мерлина, особенно когда кажется, что тот становится слишком дружелюбным или близким к Азирафаилу, и даже снимает очки, чтобы попытаться напугать Мерлина, когда он заставляет Азирафаила слишком сильно смеяться. К чести Мерлина, он даже не вздрагивает.

Азирафаил реагирует на это поведение лишь несколькими добродушными фырканьями и смешками, и он даже позволяет себе провести пальцами по волосам Кроули, когда его голова лежит на коленях. Он позволяет Кроули положить руку ему на колено, когда они сидят и разговаривают в таверне. Он позволяет Кроули обнять себя за плечи, и они вместе бродят по старым улицам. Он толкает локтем Кроули, когда тот слишком долго смотрит на мага и забывает моргнуть, и упрекает его «вести себя хорошо» всякий раз, когда они договариваются встретиться с молодым человеком. Но помимо этого, он не кажется слишком сосредоточенным на цеплянии, и даже, возможно, получает некоторое смутное удовольствие от дискомфорта Кроули и вызванных им проявлений привязанности.

Мерлин, со своей стороны, кажется, очень озадачен всем. Он не моргает дважды, когда Кроули вторгается в личное пространство Азирафаила, и не бледнеет, когда видит, что они держатся друг за друга. Однако, он действительно смотрит на Кроули, раздраженно зная взгляды и небольшие ухмылки, которые предполагают, что он думает: «я точно знаю, в чём твоя проблема, и я не собираюсь тебе помогать ни на йоту», — это раздражает Кроули независимо от того, сколько раз это происходит, и всё же иногда взгляды, которые бросает на него Мерлин, лишены веселья. Вместо этого они наполнены болью, потерей, безнадёжностью, сожалением и тоской, и Кроули бессознательно поймал себя на том, что хочет стереть эти взгляды с лица мужчины, вырвать свою руку из руки Азирафаила, чтобы оторвать Мерлина от тех воспоминаний, которые преследовали его. Именно после этих несомненно _приятных_ мыслей Кроули устраивал свои самые великолепные состязания в крике с комнатными растениями и причинял, как можно больше мелких неприятностей в жизни, как можно большего числа людей.

* * *

Только в середине двадцатого века Кроули начинает рассматривать Мерлина, как сносного знакомого. Он не сказал бы, что они были друзьями, так как это было слишком мягко — он скорее сравнил бы его с маленькой мухой, которая жужжит в комнате, раздражает, но терпимо.

Кроули потчует ангела и мага рассказом о том, как он изобрёл «холодные звонки» и «колл-центр», дополненный драматическим размахиванием руками, маниакальной ухмылкой и алкоголем, когда Мерлин трубит и говорит.

— Было бы здорово, если бы ты мог поставить играть очень раздражающую музыку, пока люди находятся в ожидании, — он делает ещё один глоток вина, а затем продолжает: — это было бы действительно… раз-разо… разочаровывающе.

Кроули смотрит на него, слегка покачиваясь на месте, широко раскрыв глаза от изумления, когда он беззвучно указывает на Мерлина несколько раз, прежде чем свернуться в кудахтающем смехе, который подхватывают и Азирафаил, и Мерлин.

— Это просто блестяще! — восклицает он, задыхаясь и вытирая глаза. Он признаёт, что эта вспышка озорства в чародее произвела на него неохотное впечатление. Он поворачивается кругом, слегка пошатываясь, а затем неторопливо идёт к двери. — Извините, надо бежать! Зло никогда не спит, знаете ли!

После этого Кроули испытывает к Мерлину что-то вроде завистливого уважения, хотя Азирафаил знает правду. Азирафаил слышал, как они хихикали вместе о невозможных уровнях видеоигр в задней части его магазина. Кто бы мог подумать, что у Змея Эдема будет два друга?

* * *

Мерлин — один из первых людей, пришедших в недавно открытый книжный магазин Азирафаила. Азирафаил роется за прилавком, когда слышит звонок над дверью, и немедленно начинает практиковать свой лучший хмурый взгляд, чтобы попытаться удержать невольного клиента. Но только до тех пор, пока весёлый голос не окликает его.

— Славное у вас тут местечко! — Азирафаил расплывается в улыбке, суетится вокруг Мерлина и устраивает ему экскурсию по магазину.

С тех пор Мерлин является частым гостем всякий раз, когда он находится в этом районе. И он идеальный клиент. Он прекрасно знает, что к книгам лучше не прикасаться и даже не думать о покупке, а просто с интересом разглядывает корешки и обложки. Магазин становится общим местом для их догонялок, и это даёт Азирафаилу немалое удовольствие иметь возможность обернуться вокруг открытой таблички на двери с фактическим реальным оправданием того, почему он это делает. Не то чтобы он не делал этого в любом случае — это отличный способ отпугнуть клиентов.

Это было в начале двадцатого века, с угрозой войны, нависшей над страной, как хищник, готовый наброситься, когда Мерлин входит в книжный магазин в вихре осенних листьев и капель дождя. Азирафаил, спотыкаясь, выходит из задней комнаты в удивлении, не ожидая, что кто-то окажется снаружи в такой ужасный ливень, и, когда он смотрит на мокрого чародея, дрожащего на его коврике у двери, он задыхается и мгновенно вступает в действие. Он хватает тёплое одеяло и заворачивает в него Мерлина, помогая ему снять промокшую куртку. Он тянет мужчину к камину, сажает в кресло, а затем обхватывает руками горячую кружку какао.

Мерлин дрожит, губы его дрожат, слёзы стекают по щекам сверкающими ручьями, которые едва можно отличить от капель воды, стекающих с его волос. Пока Азирафаил потирает руки, он бормочет извинения за извинениями, приговаривая:

— Прости, прости, прости. И я не знал, куда ещё пойти, — Азирафаил тихонько утихомиривает его и снова растирает замерзшие пальцы.

Мерлин пристально смотрит в глубину костра, пламя отражается в его больших голубых глазах, а затем он шепчет так тихо, что Азирафаил едва слышит его.

— Что, если он никогда не вернется?

Сердце Азирафаила разрывается от жалости к этому молодому человеку, поэтому он садится на пол перед ним, берёт его за руки и повторяет, далеко не в первый раз.

— Он вернётся. Ты веришь в него. Тебе просто нужно быть терпеливым, — ему не нужно спрашивать, о ком говорит Мерлин, он уже слышал достаточно историй от самого этого человека и слышал достаточно легенд, чтобы заполнить дополнительные детали.

Взгляд Мерлина падает на него.

— Я был очень терпелив, — тихо говорит он, и по его щекам текут новые слёзы. — Всё это время. И его нигде нет.

Азирафаил печально улыбается.

— Знаю, — произносит он спокойно, не зная, что ещё сказать. Для этих чувств нет слов. Нет чудес с силой, чтобы решить эту проблему.

Мерлин пошевелился, поднял руку, чтобы потереть лицо, а затем признался так тихо, как будто это была правда, которую он никогда не говорил.

— Я скучаю по нему.

Азирафаил слегка кивает.

— Знаю, — он крепко сжимает руки Мерлина, потом отпускает их, встаёт и со стоном вытягивает спину. — Пей свое какао, — тихо приказывает он, усаживаясь в кресло напротив, — а потом расскажи мне о нём.

Мерлин удивлённо смотрит на него, сжимая пальцами теплую кружку.

— Что? — он спрашивает так, словно не слышал слова.

Азирафаил откидывается на спинку стула, слегка улыбается Мерлину и повторяет:

— Расскажи мне об Артуре, — это звучит, как приказ, и всё же они знают, что это просьба. Мерлин обнажает свою душу перед ангелом, и Азирафаил знает, что нельзя относиться к нему лёгкомысленно. Они знают друг друга уже тысячу лет, и внезапно это кажется самой важной вещью в мире. Они здесь. Они друзья. Они являются постоянными величинами. И Мерлин должен помнить, почему он провёл годы в ожидании. И Азирафаил с удовольствием слушает.

Мерлин моргает на него, а затем снова переводит взгляд на ревущее пламя. Он слегка приоткрывает рот, облизывает губы, а затем колеблется, как будто не знает, с чего начать. Он сглатывает, а потом вылетают слова.

Он рассказывает Азирафаилу о том, как они с Артуром познакомились, как он возненавидел его с самого начала, как он впервые спас ему жизнь всего через два дня после знакомства. Он рассказывает ему о совместной охоте; о том, как научился выполнять все свои обязанности слуги принца. Он снова и снова рассказывает ему о том, как спас Артуру жизнь. Он рассказывает ему о том, как скрывал свою магию, о страхе разоблачения, о мучительной мысли увидеть, как лицо Артура исказится от предательства. Он рассказывает ему об улыбках, о шутках, о смехе. И он рассказывает ему о Мордреде и о том, как умер Артур. Наконец, он рассказывает ему об озере, и о пророчестве, и об ожидании.

Азирафаил не перебивает его. Он не комментирует, когда Мерлин расплывается в улыбке или смеётся над забавным воспоминанием, или когда слёзы снова начинают течь по лицу, когда история достигает завершения. Он позволяет мальчику говорить. Слова, которые он не сказал ни одной живой душе. Слова, которые он должен произнести вслух. Запоминать. Принимать. Заживать. Азирафаил позволяет словам омывать себя, как будто он камень в бурлящей реке. Константа. Источник силы. И как только Мерлин заканчивает свой рассказ, уставший от долгих разговоров и опуская веки в уютном кресле у камина, он забирает пустую кружку из чужих пальцев и помогает подняться по лестнице в спальню.

Мерлин уже наполовину спит, но его рука тянется к Азирафаилу, когда он поворачивается, чтобы выйти из комнаты, и он говорит:

— Спасибо.

Азирафаил протягивает руку, смахивает чёлку с глаз и благоговейно заверяет:

— Спасибо _тебе_ , Мерлин, — затем он отворачивается и тихо закрывает за собой дверь.

Ангел снова спускается в свой кабинет, проверяет сохнущую куртку Мерлина, а затем перебирает стопки и стопки книг, пока не находит пустой том, страницы которого были чёткими и чистыми. Он садится за стол, задумчиво хмурится, достаёт свою любимую чернильную ручку и начинает писать серию рассказов. Они очень похожи на те, что ему только что рассказали.

* * *

Как только вся история с апокалипсисом была улажена — о чём Кроули и Азирафаил решили не говорить Мерлину, чтобы не волновать бедного мальчика — Адам Янг получает посылку по почте. Она тяжёлая, и когда он разворачивает её, на коричневой бумаге появляется старая, толстая книга. Открыв её, он видит, что страницы помечены аккуратным почерком, и что там есть история за историей, по-видимому, не в логическом порядке.

Мистер Янг бросает взгляд на книгу и спрашивает.

— Что это, Адам?

И Адам, уже поглощённый первой страницей, отвечает:

— История о короле Артуре и чародее, который его ждёт.

Мистер Янг усмехается и снова обращает своё внимание на газету, бормоча.

— Какая чушь, — к сожалению, он не понимает, какой силой обладает Адам, когда что-то привлекает его внимание.

Адам читает всю книгу меньше чем за неделю, а потом ему снятся эти истории. И в его снах есть волшебство.

* * *

Несколько недель спустя, когда солнце сияло так, словно решило, что сегодня будет хороший день и ни одна туча не испортит его, Азирафаил и Кроули бездельничают в книжном магазине. Они чувствуют себя так, будто заслуживают перерыв после того, как пережили последствия неудавшегося апокалипсиса, и поэтому преуспевают в том, чтобы абсолютно ничего не делать. Только за последние несколько дней они накормили слишком много уток, съели много еды в «Ритце» и выпили внушительное количество алкоголя, чтобы отпраздновать тот факт, что мир не кончился и поэтому алкоголь всё ещё доступен в изобилии.

Они сидят вместе в кресле, Азирафаил просматривает одну из своих недавно отреставрированных книг, а Кроули свернулся калачиком у него на коленях, уткнувшись лицом в изгиб шеи. Со времени своей вылазки на небеса Кроули вдруг стал очень настойчив в стремлении быть, как можно ближе к Азирафаилу, как только это было возможно физически, и давал много благодарных комментариев, и, по-видимому, отказался от притворства, что его вообще ничего не волнует.

Звонок, звонящий над дверью, является сюрпризом для них обоих, поскольку табличка на двери якобы говорит, что магазин закрыт. Азирафаил подскакивает на своём стуле, который сбивает Кроули и заставляет его упасть с коленей ангела и растянуться на полу с глухим стуком. У них есть секунда любопытства, прежде чем знакомый голос кричит через магазин:

— Азирафаил! Кроули!

Они оба вскакивают и направляются в главный зал магазина, где их взгляд падает на фигуру Мерлина. Он выглядит точно так же, как и в любой другой раз, когда они его видят, но сейчас он _сияет_. Положительно вибрирует от возбуждения. Его глаза светятся счастьем, а улыбка так широка, что кажется, что она навсегда застряла на его лице.

— Мерлин! — восклицает Кроули в замешательстве, в то время, как одна из его рук находит руку Азирафаила. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

Но Азирафаилу не нужно слышать причину. Он переводит взгляд с радостного лица Мерлина на светловолосого мужчину, которого тащат вслед за чародеем. Голубые глаза мужчины блестящи и ясны, но его лицо сморщено в замешательстве. Азирафаил опускает руку и замечает, что они держатся за руки. Его лицо расплывается в ответной улыбке, и он даже не слышит, как Мерлин начинает отвечать Кроули, когда он протягивает руку.

— Артур, полагаю?

— Да… — подтверждает Артур, слегка приподнимая голову и нерешительно пожимая руку.

Мерлин смотрит на них обоих, его глаза блестят, но он также немного нервничает, как будто боится, что они не понравятся друг другу. Кроули бормочет имя Артура и выглядит потрясённым.

— Очень приятно с вами познакомиться, — продолжает Азирафаил. — Мерлин много рассказывал нам о вас.

Глаза Артура смягчаются при упоминании имени Мерлина, и он смотрит на человека, о котором идёт речь, прежде чем снова посмотреть на ангела.

— Только хорошее, я надеюсь? — дерзко спрашивает он.

— О да! — восклицает Азирафаил. — И я должен сказать, что очень рад видеть вас снова.

Артур застенчиво улыбается ему и снова смотрит на Мерлина, сжимая его руку.

— Да, я тоже.

Мерлин умудряется оторвать взгляд от Артура и смотрит на Азирафаила.

— Это почти чудо, — говорит он тихо, с намёком на вопрос или обвинение, присутствующим в его тоне. Его глаза полны надежды и осторожной благодарности, и Азирафаил без всяких фанфар отмахивается от них, объявляя, что им нужно вино. Он торопится найти их, в то время, как Мерлин начинает объяснять Артуру, что вот это ангел и демон, и Артур делает несколько очень недоверчивых выражений.

После того, как они вместе выпили пару бутылок и сумерки опустились на город, Артур и Мерлин встают, чтобы уйти, тяжело опираясь друг на друга. Кроули и Азирафаил встают вместе с ними, и Азирафаил желает им всего наилучшего и говорит, чтобы они пришли в ближайшее время. Кроули протягивает руку и хватает Артура за плечо, разворачивая его лицом к себе. Он указывает на Артура и с очень серьёзным выражением лица — поразительный подвиг для человека, находящегося на пути к полному краху, — говорит:

— Не смей больше причинять ему боль, или я прикончу тебя.

Артур недоумённо моргает, смотрит на Мерлина, а потом снова на демона.

— Не волнуйся, — отвечает он, глядя на мага тёплыми и мягкими глазами, — я и не мечтаю об этом, — и с этими словами две легенды исчезают в сгущающейся ночи.

Кроули притягивает Азирафаила к себе, тычется носом в его волосы и вдыхает запах. Азирафаил обвивает руками талию Кроули и кладёт ему голову на грудь.

— Хм-м-м, ангел? — напевает Кроули после нескольких секунд молчания.

— Да, дорогой? — бормочет напротив него Азирафаил.

— Тебя, кажется, не очень удивило внезапное появление Артура, — медленно замечает Кроули. — Ты ведь не имеешь к этому никакого отношения, правда?

— Честно говоря, я понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь, Кроули, — отвечает он, не в силах сдержать лёгкий намёк на самодовольство в своём голосе.

— Хм-м-м, — снова напевает Кроули, и Азирафаил чувствует, как по его телу пробегает дрожь, — ла-а-адно.

Они остаются там, в центре книжного магазина, обнявшись и слегка покачиваясь под какую-то неслышную музыку. В этот мирный миг ангел и демон молча обнимали друг друга, мир пережил конец времён, а в городе сломленный человек исцелился и обрёл новую константу. Никогда ещё Азирафаил не чувствовал себя таким счастливым.


End file.
